goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
Goosebumps HorrorTown/Gallery
The following page contains images of Goosebumps HorrorTown. Advertising Goosebumps HorrorTown screenshot.png Goosebumps HorrorTown screenshot 2.png Goosebumps HorrorTown screenshot 3.png|Dustin, Lucy, Marty, Shaeron, Brooke, and Eric. Goosebumps HorrorTown screenshot 4.png Goosebumps HorrorTown screenshot 5.png Goosebumps HorrorTown monsters.png|Slappy the Dummy, Murder the Clown, Carly Beth's Haunted Mask form, Mrs. Maaargh, Dr. Brewer's Clone, Mr. Mortman, and a Lawn Gnome. Goosebumps- HorrorTown.jpg|Multiple monsters and villains featured in the game. Events Goosebumps_HorrorTown-That's No Easter Bunny Event Loading Screen Art.jpg|Loading screen art during the 2018 That's No Easter Bunny! event Goosebumps_HorrorTown-Invasion of the Body Squeezers Event Loading Screen Art.jpg|Loading screen art during the Invasion of the Body Squeezers event Goosebumps_HorrorTown-Haunted Halloween Event Loading Screen Art.jpg|Loading screen art during the Haunted Halloween event Goosebumps- Horrortown_Attack of the Christmas Presents event loading screen.png|Loading screen art during the Attack of the Christmas Presents event Goosebumps Horrortown Valentine Night Fever loading screen.png|Loading Screen during the Valentine Night Fever Night event Goosebumps Horrortown That's No Easter Bunny! (2019) loading screen art.png|Loading screen art during the 2019 That's No Easter Bunny! event Goosebumps Horrortown Welcome to Camp Nightmare Event loading screen art.png|Loading screen art during the Welcome to Camp Nightmare event Feedvampire.png|Loading screen art during the Don't Feed the Vampire! event Deadhouse.png|Loading screen art during the Welcome to Dead House event Loadingscreen.jpg|Loading screen art during the HorrorLand Carnival Event Sqeeuzerseventscreen.png|Loading screen art during the Squeezers Revolution event. Shoptilyoudroploadingscreen.jpg|Loading screen art during the Shop Til You Drop...Dead! event. Valentineslake.png|Loading screen art during the Valentine's at Poison Lake event. Monsters Goosebumps HorrorTown Slappy.png|Slappy the Dummy File:Curlygame.jpg|Curly the Skeleton Goosebumps-all-chars-khorru.jpg|The Mummy Goosebumps HorrorTown Nila Rahmad.jpg|Nila Rahmad Goosebumps HorrorTown Lawn Gnome.png|A Lawn Gnome Goosebumps-all-chars-snowmanmonster.jpg|The Abominable Snowman Goosebumps HorrorTown Blue Kerlew Hound.jpg|The Blue Kerlew Hound Goosebumps HorrorTown Graveyard Ghoul.jpg|A Graveyard Ghoul Goosebumps HorrorTown Headless Ghost.png|Andrew Craw Goosebumps HorrorTown Murder the Clown.PNG|Murder the Clown Goosebumps-all-chars-clownoriginal.jpg|A Koko's Klown Academy clown Goosebumps HorrorTown Professor Shock.png|Professor Shock Goosebumps HorrorTown Cyborg.jpg|A Cyborg Goosebumps HorrorTown Masked Mutant.jpg|The Masked Mutant Goosebumps-all-chars-jackolanterns.jpg|A Pumpkin Head Goosebumps HorrorTown Unmasked Pumpkin Head.jpg|An unmasked Pumpkin Head Goosebumps-all-chars-creepgeneric.jpg|A Creep Goosebumps-all-chars-cronby.jpg|Cronby the Troll Goosebumps HorrorTown Piranha Person.png|The Fish Monster (aka the Piranha Person) Goosebumps-all-chars-muglani.jpg|The Muglani Goosebumps HorrorTown Shaggedy.png|The Shaggedy Goosebumps-all-chars-carnivoreplantsmall.jpg|A Mutant Plant Goosebumps HorrorTown Body Squeezer.jpg|A Body Squeezer Goosebumps HorrorTown Scarecrow.jpg|A Scarecrow Goosebumps HorrorTown Lord High Executioner.png|The Lord High Executioner Goosebumps HorrorTown Evil Knight.png|The Evil Knight Goosebumps-all-chars-moviewitch.jpg|A Ghostly Witch Goosebumps-all-chars-moviegummybear.jpg|A Gummy Bear Goosebumps HorrorTown Flying Jack O Lantern.jpg|A Flying Jack-O'-Lantern Maskgame.png|The Haunted Mask Goosebumps-all-chars-santa.jpg|Santa Claus Goosebumps-all-chars-snowman.jpg|The Snowman Goosebumps-all-chars-wolfbane.jpg|Wolfsbane Madame Doom HT HD.png|Madame Doom (aka Corella De Banshee) Goosebumps-all-chars-mudmonster.jpg|A Mud Monster Bengame.png|Captain Long Ben One-Leg Sabre.png|Sabre Horrortownmrwood.png|Mr. Wood Fifi.png|Fifi the Vampire Poodle Countessvampire.png|Countess Yvonne DeadRayHorrorTown.png|A Dark Falls Citizen Horrorlandhorrorgame.jpg|A HorrorLand Horror Livingmanquiens.png|A Living Mannequin Shrunkenheadgame.png|The Shrunken Head Heroes/Neighbors (Monsters) Goosebumps-all-chars-creepricky.jpg|Ricky Beamer Goosebumps-all-chars-gradywolf.jpg |Will Blake Carlybethwearingmask.png|Carly Beth Caldwell Goosebumps HorrorTown Mr Mortman.PNG|Mr. Mortman Goosebumps-all-chars-mrsdarkmonster.jpg|Mrs. Dark Goosebumps-all-chars-missmaarghmonster.jpg|Mrs. Maaargh Goosebumps HorrorTown Amaz-O.png|Amaz-O Goosebumps HorrorTown Dr Brewer.PNG|Dr. Brewer's Clone DoK0lNnWkAAd2Lr.jpg|Mr. Fleshman Goosebumps-all-chars-movieogre.jpg|Walter the Ogre Goosebumps-all-chars-conradwizard.jpg|Conrad Goosebumps-all-chars-moleculeman.jpg|The Magnificent Molecule Man Goosebumps HorrorTown Clarissa.png|Clarissa DeadDawesHorrorTown.png|Compton Dawes ChillerGameImage.jpg|Jonathan Chiller 75492437_742700716195717_1127361853580640256_o.jpg|Granny Reggie.jpg|Reggie Mayfield Ellie.png|Ellie Boss Monsters Goosebumps HorrorTown Graveyard Ghoul Boss.jpg|Graveyard Ghoul Boss Goosebumps-all-chars-creepboss.jpg|Creep Boss Goosebumps-all-chars-cibercreepboss.jpg|Cyborg Boss Goosebumps HorrorTown Pumpkin Head Boss.jpg|Pumpkin Head Boss Goosebumps-all-chars-clownboss.jpg|Koko's Klown Academy Boss Goosebumps-all-chars-carnivoreplant.jpg|Mutant Plant Boss Goosebumps-all-chars-bodysqueezer.jpg|Body Squeezer Boss Humans Heroes Lucy Del Rio.png|Lucy Del Rio Dustin Williams.png|Dustin Williams Shaeron.png|Shaeron Marty Ricardo.jpg|Marty Ricardo Brooke Buchenberg.png|Brooke Buchenberg Eric Tylor.png|Eric Tylor Chuck Reed.png|Chuck Reed Megan Standish.png|Megan Standish Greg Mikkelsen.png|Greg Mikkelsen Jordan Jones.png|Jordan Jones CourtneyGame.jpg|Courtney King Goosebumps HorrorTown Emily.png|Emily Selma_Goosebumps_HorrorTown.png|Selma Fredericks Fernando-granea-goosebumps-all-chars-moviesonny.jpg|Sonny Quinn Fernando-granea-goosebumps-all-chars-moviesam.jpg|Sam Carter Fernando-granea-goosebumps-all-chars-moviesarah.jpg|Sarah Quinn Billydeepgame.png|Billy Deep Human Ricky.png|Ricky Beamer Willblakehumangame.png|Will Blake Carlybethgame.png|Carly Beth Caldwell Neighbors Goosebumps HorrorTown Theo Gordon.jpg|Theo Gordon Firefighter Flores.png|Firefighter Flores Goosebumps HorrorTown Dr Fredericks.png|Dr. Fritz Fredericks Dr Kim.png|Dr. Dany Kim Mayor Johnson.png|Mayor Johnson Diamond Eddie.png|Diamond Eddie Officer Ramone.png|Officer Ramone 78673558 750204552112000 4761840188219457536 o.jpg|Mr. Mortman Human Mrs Dark.png|Mrs. Dark 77364254 750208848778237 2610623200026951680 o.jpg|Mrs. Maaargh Human Amaz-O.png|Amaz-O Human Dr Brewer.png|Dr. Brewer Fleshman.png|Mr. Fleshman Waltergame.png|Walter Goosebumps-all-chars-conrx.jpg|Conrad Comptop2.png|Compton Dawes 82061010_791728294626292_8779312159780765696_o.jpg|Sader Category:Galleries